My Escape
by SweetLatina307
Summary: UPDATED! Chap. 4 and 5! A new girl comes to Forks that peaks Edwards curiosity. But will the girl except Edward for what he is or will it end up like it did with Isabella Swan. REVIEW PLEASE THANKS!
1. Welcome

**Hey everyone! this is my first story on here so PLEASE be nice and review. If it's not that good I am sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it.**

Chapter 1

Coming to Forks, Washington, wasn't really what I thought it would be. The town is quite small and really wet. I never did mind the cold or rain, it actually made me feel not so alone. Like someone else was crying with me. At first I didn't know why my sister Amy and her husband picked this town to live in. Amy was always one of those ones that loved the big city life and her husband was the same way. She finally told me why we were moving there, " I just think that we need a change of scenery. Plus I think its time to move away from bad memories."

I knew exactly what she meant as 'bad memories'. Now I realize that maybe she was right. I also knew that I would have to go back to school. _Yippee! _I thought. I haven't been to school since my mother died. _Don't think about that_. I tried to tell myself.

The house we moved into was a two story house, with a skylight and wrap around porch. It had a decent size yard with about 6 trees around the property. It was average white house with blue shingles. The outside looked absolutely magnificent. inside was just as grand. It had four spacious bedrooms, a big living room, a very nice modern looking kitchen with dishwasher and a island in the middle. The dining room was my favorite place. It had two french doors leading outside and a very exquisite chandler hanging in the middle of the ceiling.

"Hey Amy? When do I start school again?" I asked over my shoulder. When I turned around I could finally look at my older sister. She definitely has changed since our time in Colorado. She had shoulder length black hair that was really curly and put up in a messy bun. Stood at about 5'7, definitely alot taller than my 5'2 frame. She still had round cheeks since she hasn't lost the baby weight yet. Honestly the baby weight made her look good. She also had high cheek bones and was tan. All in all she really was pretty.

"Um I think you start tomorrow." I heard her say in the kitchen.

I picked up my laughing five month old niece. " You think its funny Aunt Sky has to go to school Lexi?" All I got in response was a toothless grin. I laughed and put her in the playpen. She was definitely the cutest baby ever. She looked like one of those cherub angel babies. Rosy chunky cheeks, and that unmistakable baby smell. "Hey Amy I think that I am going to go explore the town for a bit. Is that ok?" I really hoped that she would let me go. I REALLY hated unpacking.

"Sure, just be back in a few!"

_Thank God!_ I thought walking out the front door. I was just happy that it wasn't to cold outside. I didn't even know where to begin when I left the yard. _I guess I can go check out the park. That seemed like a relaxing place._ I thought and headed in the direction of the park.

On the way there, I saw alot of squirrels and a ton of birds running around. It shocked me at first. Don't get me wrong I have seen birds and squirrels, but nothing like this. It was so hypnotizing watching these animals run around and not get hurt. I was so used to seeing them get ran over or shot out of the sky. Anyways, once I got to the park I saw a family there playing football. They were so happy and carefree, smiling, laughing and joking around with each other. I sat down by a tree and started reading a book I brought with me. Once in awhile I would look up and watch them tackle each other. _Wish I had a family like that. _I thought. Just watching them be a family made me want to cry. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't see the football coming straight towards me.

"Watch out!" Someone said in the distance. Thank God I was quite fast and dodged the ball, otherwise I would have been hit hard with it.

Once the ball landed I picked it up and started to walk up to the stranger that was running to me.

"Hey! I am so sorry about that!" A guy said. Once he was close to me I could really look at him. He was quite handsome. Perfect features, looked almost like a body builder, no he looked more like a bear. He had brown hair that was really short and topaz colored eyes. _That's unique. _I thought.

"It's ok. No harm, no foul." I said with a smile. By the time I said that it seemed the whole family came running over. All of them looked so young and PERFECT. I felt so ugly compared to them.

"Are you ok?" a woman came up to me. She had long dark curly hair, short, and petite, and the same topaz colored eyes but very beautiful.

"Yea, I'm good. That was a really good throw!" I laughed. The big beefy guy just grinned from ear to ear.

"Emmett you could have injured the poor girl!"

"Sorry Esme." Emmett just laughed. I couldn't help but snicker a little bit.

"If you are done talking, I would like to leave. NOW!" A tall blond, very tall, striking features almost goddess looking girl said.

"Sorry again dear." Esme half smiled.

When they started to walk off, I noticed another guy turn towards me and just stare. He looked to be about 17 or 18 possibly, bronze colored hair that had a messy look to it, a medium build and like the rest topaz colored eyes and also very handsome. He had a unreadable look on his face. But I will never forget that face. As I sat down again to read my book, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. I wondered why all there eyes were the same color but decided it wasn't a big deal.

An hour later I gave up and went back to the house. All the way there I just thought about that guy who was looking at me. _Hes so handsome_. _Probably has a girlfriend._ I thought.

When I got in the house, Amy asked me how it was and if I had fun. Of course I told her I had fun and I enjoyed myself. She seemed satisfied with my answer and went into the kitchen to cook dinner. My sisters husband Logan still wasn't home yet so we ate without him. My mind kept coming back to that guy. _I wonder what his name is._I thought. I knew Amy was looking at me all through dinner, but she didn't ask me anything.

After dinner I went up to my room and tried to not think about going to a new school. I kept thinking what if they don't like me there and think i'm just a freak. _Oh well. _I thought. If they don't like me it didn't matter. Soon I was over come with tiredness I decided to just go to bed. And not think about school.


	2. New School and Meetings

**Hello again! Well there is chapter 2 hope you all like! Remember R & R! OH yea I will probably do different P.O.V. I MIGHT. ok!**

**DICLAIMER: I still do not own Twilight! **

Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning to my sister shoving me and pinching me.

"Wake up!"

"..."

"Skyla Maria Fairess! Wake up right now! You don't want to be late for your first day of school!" Amy yelled at me. I figured I better wake up before she gets crafty and does something else.

"Ok I'm up!" I yelled in my pillow. I heard her laugh at me and walk out of the room. I sat up and instant nerves came over me. I was always like this on first days of school. Even when I was younger I would get nervous. _Calm down Sky, just calm down._ I thought and trudged my way to the bathroom to get freshed up. Half hour later I was down stairs backpack in hand ready to go. Thank god the school wasn't far from where we lived cuz I knew I would be walking.

As soon has I was out of the door, the morning air chilled my lungs. It was nice to get away from the house. Even if I was going to school. I saw lots of teens and children walking to their schools and laughing with each other. Just looking at them I realized how much I missed my friends. Soon I was at the Forks High School and let me tell you WOW. It definitely wasn't like the schools I was used to. Kinda small, but surprisingly it had a certain...charm to it. When I walked onto the grounds it seemed like I was the center of attention. _Just keep walking _I thought. I got so many stares from the boys it was unnerving to say the least. As soon as I neared the building I saw a silver Volvo in the parking lot with the same kids that were at the park yesterday. I thought that they were in college or something. I really didn't think I was going to see them again. As I walked by them, all of them except the blond and the same guy I was thinking about yesterday all smiled at me. I tried to give them a full smile but it came out like a weak one. _Just keep walking. _I instructed myself to do. When I looked back the guy with bronze colored hair was the only one looking at me. I almost ran to the building to get away from the attention. Today wasn't my day because inside was 100 times worse than outside was. I got grins, half smiles, mouths open and of course glares from half the girls that were in there. _Great! _I thought.

Thankfully I was right next to the main office, so I just went in gratefully and shut the door with a bang. Everyone jumped and looked at me. My cheeks heating up with all the stares. I went up to the counter and saw a older lady with white hair look up at me and smile.

"What can I help you with Ms."

"Hi. I'm Skyla Fairess and I'm new here so I need my schedule please." I said trying to not sound so nervous. Obviously she could see right through me.

"Oh, yes your sister called about a week ago. Hmm let me." And the older lady went about looking through some papers when finally she pulled up a folder. "Ah here we are. Ok here is a slip you need all of your teachers to sign and at the end of the day just bring it back here to me." She said handing me some papers.

"Thank you." I said and grabbed the papers. the older lady just smiled and wished me a good first day.

When I looked at my schedule it kinda confused me at first until someone came up to me.

"Hi! You must be new here." I looked up and saw a guy with shoulder length black hair, who wasn't all that muscular, kinda seemed like he was a nerd. He had a goofy look on his face.

"Yea I'm new. I'm Sky." I said shyly. I was watching him and noticed that he was checking me out. I blushed and turned around. _Ew._

"I'm Eric. If you need any help at all I'm here for ya." He said smiling. _Well at least hes nice...I guess_.

"Thanks. Um can you point me to the English department?" I asked. He looked at me a little bit to long and shook his head yes and pointed to the left. "Thanks Eric."

"No problem. Seriously need anything and I'm here." he said a little to joyful.

I walked to the direction he pointed to me and soon found my class I was suppose to be in. I walked in and everyone stopped what they were doing and just gawked at me. I felt myself blush as I walked up to the teacher. I handed her my slip and she pointed me to a desk in the back of the class room. Relieve filled me when I took my seat in the back, and everyone had to stop staring. The class was pretty boring since all we did was take notes about grammar and did a stupid work sheet about adverbs and nouns. _I swear she thinks we are in elementary school! _I just rolled my eyes. Since I was done, I just looked around the class room and said my ABC's in my head. Thankfully the bell rang and we were off again.

My second period class was World Geography and thank whatever gods were watching me right now that it went by pretty quick. I looked at my schedule and third period I had Biology. _Great I'm going to flunk this class. _I just hung my head down and walked to my dreaded third class.

When I walked in, the atmosphere wasn't anything like how I thought it was going to be. I walked up to teacher and handed him my slip and waited patiently for him to sign it. As I waited I decided to look around and the first thing I noticed was the guy at the park who kept looking at me. And he was looking at me again. I felt me blush and turned away. Finally the teacher who said his name is Mr. Banter, handed me back my slip and told me to go take a seat next to 'him'. I walked gingerly over to him and sat down. I tried not to look at him or knowledge that he was there, but I could feel him looking at me and of course yet again I found my self blushing.

"Ok today class we are going to be starting a project about mold." After he said that half the class grunted. "Now I want you to be paired up with the person next to you."

My heart began to pump faster and louder to my ears. I couldn't believe that I would be working with him. I was so nervous and I know it showed because when I looked at him he was looking at me amused and smirked. Silently laughing to myself about how anticlimatic this all was I dropped my head on the desk with a thud and sat there for a minute. _This is just my day. I know nothing about MOLD and I know I made a fool out of myself.I'm just having the most WONDERFUL day! _Looking up I noticed that the guy next to me was laughing to himself. _I must be a laughing stock today. _

"Bad day?" He asked with a hint of amusement.

"You have no idea." I mumbled looking up at him. He just stared at me smirking.

"So...What's your name?" He asked.

I looked at him and said, "My name is Skyla but just call me Sky." I said smoothly. "What about you?"

"Edward Cullen. I saw you yesterday at the park."

"Yea, your brother almost took my head off." Laughing.

"Yea, he's pretty careless sometimes." Edward drawled "Do you like it here?"

I thought about it for a minute before I said, " Yea I do, it's really nice here. Honestly I didn't even know where this town was when my sister told me." I laughed at the memory. He looked at me for a minute as if he was thinking.

"What brought you to Forks anyways?"

I looked away and said, "My sister and I lost our mom about 9 months ago." I looked up at him to see his expression was sad. "After our mom died, I started to get into trouble...alot. Then about 6 months ago I got into a car with a drunk driver and he totaled the car. Unfortunately the car was my sisters. So after I got out of the hospital my sister told us we were moving and began to look for places to move...Well now here we are in Forks." I couldn't believe that I had told him that much. It was so easy just talking to him and opening up to him. _I must have gone insane. _I chanced looking up at him and noticed he was looking right into my eyes. I felt like he could read everything in my eyes and feel everything I was feeling.

"I'm sorry you went through that." Edward said softly. He quickly looked away and started to do the project. For a moment I thought he was mad or upset or something. But then he smiled and handed me a dish with some mold in it. The rest of the period went by rather fast with us working and making light conversation. It was nice just talking to someone. Once in awhile I would catch him looking at me and smile. _I wonder what he is thinking?_ All to soon the bell rings. Leaving the classroom I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"You forgot this." Edward said handing me my sweater.

"Thank you. I would lose my head if it wasn't attached." I laughed, and so did he.

"Guess I'll see you around." and before I could say anything he was gone.

"Bye." I whispered.

_Thank God it's lunch! _I thought and walked happily to the cafeteria. When I got there I couldn't believe how full it was. Unfortunately the moment I walked in that Eric guy came up to me and ushered me to his table.

"Hey everyone this is Sky." Eric said. Everyone just looked up and greeted me.

"Hey I'm Angela, and this Jessica, Tyler and Mike." Angela girl said.

"Hey." I said and blushed. It was such chaos at the table. Tyler, Mike and Eric were fighting over who sat next to me and that Jessica girl just looked at me and glared daggers. I tried to ignore all of it and just eat my lunch but it was just so crazy.

"Hey I think I'm going to go outside for a few." I told Mike. He looked like he was going to ask if he could come with but thought against it.

"Ok see ya Sky."

As I got up I saw Edward walk over to a table with his family. My gaze lingered a little to long than I would have liked it to, so when I noticed him look at me I blushed and headed outside. I was happy that there were hardly anyone outside so I got to be able to breathe peacefully. To bad that only lasted a minute since the bell rang. Sighing I walked back in and headed over to my P.E. class. That was one class that I really enjoyed so I hoped that we will do something fun. On the way there I couldn't help but think about Edward. _Dammit! Get over yourself! He's probably taken. _That little thought right there had me in a bad mood all the way through P.E. To tell you the truth I was happy to be out of there. The next class I had was really boring. I actually fell asleep. So I was happy that I got to go to art class as my last class. Low and behold Edward was in my class. _Oh well what can you do_. Did the same that I have been doing all day and that was go to the teacher and give her the slip.

"Well hello there!" The art teacher says. "You must be Sky. I'm Ms. Pepper.

"Hi, so where do I sit?" I just really wanted to get to the point.

"Um, I think I will have you seated next to Rosalie." And she pointed to the blond I saw with Edward in the park.

I notice that Edward was looking at me and I really felt like fate was messing with me some how. _Maybe it's a sign?_ I think and sit down in the back next to the angry blond. As I sit I hear her huff and flick her hair.

"So you have this class to huh?" I hear Edward say with a smirk.

"Yea, it was either this or Home EC." I say looking down at my bag. I was relieved when the teacher starting talking in front of the class. I wasn't paying any attention to the teacher. _This is boring._ I thought and kept playing with my zipper of the bag. I swear I heard Edward or this Rosalie growl. It made me shudder. Neither one noticed my presence again and I was thankful.

The rest of the class period went by with all of us trying to draw ourselves, and me doing absolutely horrible. I was happy that I finally got to go home. This day was just not going like how it should.

Standing up, I started to walk out of the classroom but unfortunately I ran into Rosalie and fell hard to the ground. Rosalie just looked at me and stalked off. _Thanks for the help._ I thought bitterly, but was knocked out of my thoughts with someone helping me up.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked with concern, grabbing my arm.

"I'm fine." _Just hurt my pride._ I saw Edward snicker and turn his head.

"Sorry about Rosalie. She's not that friendly to people."

"It's ok. She doesn't seem to like me." I said with a frown.

"Rosalie likes no one." Edward said stiffening his jaw. The way he said that made me think that they didn't have such a good relationship.

"Isn't she your sister?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yea, she is but she can really get on my nerves." He glared.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. It's not my business." I said blushing. He looked at me and laughed.

"Anyways, how has your first day gone?"

"Not bad if you don't count all the people here staring at me. I hate being the center of attention, especially at school. All the girls look at me like I have a extra head or something and all the guys look at me like i'm a shiny trophy that they all want. It's really getting annoying."

He looked at me amused, "I don't blame the guys. You are rather pretty you know."

My whole face seemed to turn red at that statement. He must have realized what he said because he looked at me said a quick goodbye and walked off. I was just standing there like a moron for a few moments and headed out of the school.

The rest of the week went by without any problems. I sat with Eric, Mike and Angela at lunch everyday. Mike and I got along really well. Art was the worse class by far. Rosalie always pushed past me and would be very rude to me. One day she was being exceptionally mean and tried to do everything in her power to make me fall or mess something up for me. _God what crawled up her ass and died_. I thought bitterly gritting my teeth. I heard a cough come from Edward, but he had a look of amusement in his eyes. After that day I tried to stay away from any of the Cullens, even Edward.


	3. EPOV

**HEY thanks to you all who have read my story, put me in your faves, or reviewed! It totally made my day! **

**To someone who reviewed Yes, she will be nicer but not right now. Some stuff is going to happen first, but Sky will earn her trust enough. **

**Thank You so much to my beta middaydreamer! THANKS GIRL!  
**

**NOW please keep on reading and reviewing! Suggestions or anything else is completely ok. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**One more thing. This chapter will be in Edwards P.O.V. TA- TA!**

Chapter 3

E.P.O.V.

I was just sitting down in the living room talking to Emmett about the football game yesterday.

"That was one hell of a throw yesterday Emmett!" Jasper said laughing.

"You almost hit that poor girl! That would have been a good first impression." Alice squealed.

_To bad you didn't. _I heard Rosalie's thoughts. I just looked at her and rolled my eyes. Ever since the whole Bella thing, she really stopped liking all people. Not like she ever liked anyone.

Esme looked at me and asked gentlely, "What was her scent like to you?"

I thought about it for a minute. "I remember her scent was sweet but not sickly sweet with a hint of floral scents. It burned my throat but not like how bad Bella's did. Bella's scent made me want to attack her right away, but not that girls. It was a scent that made me feel like she was the only one around." I looked down and wondered what it all meant. I thought Bella was the one for me, who would except me and maybe love me, boy was I wrong. When she found out that I was a vampire, she freaked out and moved back to Arizona. When I looked up Carlisle was looking at me.

"What are you thinking about Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"Maybe what we thought Bella was, this girl actually is." I looked at Carlisle confused. What did he mean about this girl?

"You actually think THIS girl is the one for Edward?" Rosalie asked disgusted.

"Think about it Rose. She might be." Emmett said soothing to Rosalie.

_Great another Bella._ Rosalie thought.

I got angry at what she said. This girl seemed different than how Bella was. But I also thought Bella seemed different when I first met her. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jasper running to Alice.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked concerned.

"I saw the girl, and Edward. They were talking about something, I didn't quite catch. But what you told her she looked shocked then she smiled and hugged you. Edward you looked really happy by this." Alice said and smiled warmly at me. Was she seeing me telling this girl our secret? I looked up at Alice and she was grinning from ear to ear. I didn't know even know who or what this girl was about, and I was telling her our secret? That just doesn't seem right. Maybe Alice got it wrong?

"What?!" I snapped at her. God she could be so annoying.

"You were telling her our secret, and guess what? she didn't run!" Alice looked so pleased.

"Yea well you saw Bella becoming one of us and you can see how well that worked out." I said coldly. Alice just looked at me and smiled.

"Well I didn't expect her to go running off to that..dog asking what he knew about us. My vision didn't see that." Alice said defensively. Maybe she was right. Maybe this girl really isn't like Bella at all.

"Just be careful around her." Jasper warned. He was right. Until I could get a good read on her I will have to be careful. like Rosalie said, we don't want another Bella.

"Oh hey, Edward, Can you read her mind?" Carlisle questioned.

"Kind of. She has to be close I noticed for me to read her mind. Otherwise, no I can't."

"Well I guess it's time to go to school." Alice interrupted and skipped off to the garage. "Oh Edward, you will get to meet her today." Alice grinned and skipped away. Sometimes I wish I could hurt her.

When we got to the school, it seemed everyone was there already. I waited anxiously to see her, I didn't know why I wanted to see her so bad, but I did. I shouldn't feel this way! I can't! Could I? Ten minutes later Alice nudged me and pointed towards the back of the parking lot. And there she was walking towards the school. She looked very beautiful. Her dark brown hair was up in a ponytail with a few strands framing her face. She wore a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a simple white tee shirt with a black sweater over it and not much make up on either. All in all she looked very nice. As she drew nearer I noticed she looked very timid. No doubt nerves. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

_She's pretty, isn't she?_ Alice snickered. I glared at her.

I just shook my head and smiled a little. When she passed us, she looked up and spotted us then blushed. _She is really pretty. _She sped up and I noticed that Eric guy walking up to her trying to talk. I couldn't help but growl when I saw him trying to flirt with her.

_Calm down Edward. Look, she isn't even enjoying it_. Alice thought. I looked over and yep, she wasn't enjoying the attention. I looked at Alice and she smiled at me. When I looked back she was already gone. So we all started to go our separate ways. All through P.E. and math I wondered if I would have a class with her. Honestly I wondered why I was so interested in her. You would think I'd learned my lesson by now about new girls. But nope I like to put myself through torture. I guess I really want Alice's vision to be true this time. I really hated to be alone.

As I make my way over to Biology class I can't help but probe other peoples mind about this girl. All the guys think she is hot and have these fantasies about her. Instantly get pissed all I wanted to do was rip all their heads off. Taking a breath I calmly went over to my seat and sit down. As I look out the window I heard Mike Newton's thoughts turn towards the girl.

_Wow! She has this class to? Damn, she is WAY hotter than any other girl here! _I look at him and notice him eye balling the front of the classroom. I follow his gaze and I see the girl. She notices me and blushed._ Does she do that alot? _It looks good on her. I'm very thankful when the teacher motions for her to come and sit next to me. She walked slowly over to the table and sat down. I could hear her heartbeat accelerate and pumping faster. I couldn't help but laugh. I noticed her look at me through the corner of my eye and saw her smile. I decided that the ultimate test would be if I could handle her scent. So slowly I took a breath in and was shocked that her smell hadn't burned my throat all that bad. This girl smelt just like I remembered at the park. _Perfect._ I thought. Soon the Mr. Banter was standing in front of the class discussing what we were going to be doing the rest of the week. Mold, that's what we were working on. _This is just my day. I know nothing about MOLD and I know I made a fool out of myself. I'm just having the most WONDERFUL day! _I heard the girl think. All I could do was laugh a little at her. She looked up to me and thought, _I must be a laughing stock today._

"Bad day?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You have no idea." I heard her mumble. I smirked down at her.

"So...What's your name?"

She looked up at me and slowly said, "My name is Skyla but just call me Sky. What about you?"

_Beautiful name. _I thought before I spoke_. _"Edward Cullen. I saw you yesterday at the park."

Sky snickered, "Yea, your brother almost took my head off."

"Yea, he's pretty careless sometimes." Looking down at the table. "Do you like it here?" I saw her thinking for a minute before answering.

"Yea I do, it's really nice here. Honestly I didn't even know where this town was when my sister told me." She laughed at the memory. I instantly loved the way she laughed.

"What brought you to Forks anyways?" She looked away from me and I felt like I shouldn't have asked that question.

"My sister and I lost our mom about 9 months ago, after our mom died, I started to get into trouble...a lot. Then about 6 months ago I got into a car with a drunk driver and he totaled the car. Unfortunately the car was my sisters. So after I got out of the hospital my sister told us we were moving and began to look for places to move...Well now here we are in Forks." She looked very sad. I wanted to just grab and hug her. _I must have gone insane. _I wondered why she thought that.

"I'm sorry you went through that." I said softly. Turning away from her for a moment and then started to work on the project. Soon I turned back to Sky handing her a dish half smiling at her. Both of us made light conversation and was just enjoying each others company. _I wonder what he is thinking?_ I heard Sky's thoughts. If only she knew half of what I was thinking. She shouldn't want to know. All to fast class was over and Sky was walking out of the classroom. Sky was just leaving the classroom when I noticed she forgot her sweater. I picked it up and headed out the door. _It's so warm._

"You forgot this." As I walked faster and handed her the sweater.

"Thank you. I would lose my head if it wasn't attached." Sky laughed musically, and so did I.

"Guess I'll see you around." I turned and walked away.

"Bye." Sky barely said.

Deciding I really didn't want to deal with anyone, I just went out to my car and put a CD in. Unfortunately Alice came waltzing towards me with a sly grin on her face. I really didn't want to talk to her right now or anyone for that matter. I just wanted to try and get rid of this girl in my head.

"Edward?" Alice said in a sing song voice. "Come on whats wrong? I thought you would be happy to see her."

"I was happy, but, I don't know if I want to get close to her. Even if your vision said we were going to be together. I just don't want a repeat of the whole Bella thing. I couldn't condemn her to be with me. I'm a freak." I confessed closing my eyes and rubbing my temples.

"It won't be. Your not a freak. WE are not freaks. Just trust me on this one please?" I never seen her like this. She was really certain about me and Sky. I nodded ok, but I really didn't trust this.

"Come in with me. Please brother?" She just had to give me that damn pout. Reluctantly I agreed and walked with her to the lunch room.

When we got there I saw Sky flanked by Eric and Mike. It just figured that they would try and go for the pretty new girl. It didn't bother me that much, I could tell she wasn't enjoying it at all. I just stared at her and couldn't help but read the thoughts of all the people at the table. God they were so annoying and! Sky was all they thought about, even the girls were thinking about her. Damn this girl really must have been something to them. They NEVER thought about Bella that much! This really intrigued me to the point that it was really driving me insane.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Sky walking by our table. Looking up at the right time, I caught her eyes. It seemed like we were stuck in that trance for a lifetime before Sky looked away and continued out the door.

_Oh please Edward! Stop gawking!_ Rosalie thought haughty. Choosing this isn't the time or place for arguing, I looked away pretending I didn't hear that. What was I going to do about this girl? I can't fall for her! The minute she finds out about what I am she will freak and never talk to me again. GAH! I really hated this. Thank God the bell rang and I didn't need to think about her for awhile.

The next two classes were uneventful, except everywhere I turned people where talking about her. Sky this, Sky that, Sky is so pretty. Does anyone talk about ANYTHING else? When I walked into art class, I finally thought I got away from thoughts of her, when low and behold here she comes walking into art.

"Well hello there!" The art teacher said friendly. "You must be Sky. I'm Ms. Pepper."

"Hi, so where do I sit?" Sky asked not to nicely.

"Um, I think I will have you seated next to Rosalie." Rosalie looked up and growled under her breath. Now I'm going to have to watch her and make sure Rosalie doesn't rip her head off. This just couldn't get any better.

_Maybe it's a sign?_ I heard Sky say in her head. What did she mean by that? A sign for what?

"So you have this class to huh?" I said turning towards her.

"Yea, it was either this or Home EC." She looked down at her bag and didn't look up again. After that I just paid attention to Ms. Pepper, and tried to pay no mind to Sky.

Nothing interesting came out of the class and I was very thankful it was time to go. Rosalie was already up and waiting for everyone else to go when I heard a loud thud and saw Sky down on the ground and Rosalie looking down like she was about to attack her. Instead Rosalie huffed and walked out. She just has to be hostile doesn't she?

_Thanks for the help._ I heard Sky say in her head.

"Are you ok?" I asked while helping Sky up.

"I'm fine." _Just hurt my pride. _I looked at her and gave a mild laugh.

"Sorry about Rosalie. She's not that friendly to people."

"It's ok. She doesn't seem to like me." Sky frowned. She really seemed upset about it.

"Rosalie likes no one." I said sternly looking away.

"Isn't she your sister?"

"Yea, she is but she can really get on my nerves." I didn't mean to glare, but that was always Rosalie's downfall.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. It's not my business." Sky blushed and pulled a piece of hair around her finger.

Laughing I asked her, "Anyways, how has your first day gone?"

"Not bad if you don't count all the people here staring at me. I hate being the center of attention, especially at school. All the girls look at me like I have a extra head or something and all the guys look at me like I'm a shiny trophy that they all want. It's really getting annoying."

I was amused by this. Most girls really liked the attention and craved it."I don't blame the guys. You are rather pretty you know." DAMN did I just say that out loud?! Quickly I look at her and she was blushing furiously. I turned real quick said a low goodbye and walked away. I really didn't mean to say that!

As I reached my car I hurried and left the school as fast as I could.

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice quizzed me.

"Nothing." Was all I said the whole way back to our house.

The rest of the week I tried to just ignore this girl unless I needed to talk to her and suprisingly she did the same to. Maybe this will affect Alice's vision.


	4. Classroom Awkardness

**HEY! Here is Chapter 4! Hope everyone likes my story! PLEASE Review and give me some type of feed back. *Sniff. I Love You all!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Twilight or any characters except my own character.**

Chapter 4

After a week of avoiding all contact with the Cullen's, I knew it was pointless to try and go on. As time went by, I ended up having a Cullen in each one of my classes, and sitting either in front of me, beside me, or in back of me. I couldn't escape, and after awhile, I stopped trying.

That Wednesday, I sit in my house before school with butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling today could go two different ways. Very good or terribly bad. I always got butterflies in my stomach before something happened. I just hoped that it had nothing to do with any of the Cullen's. Looking at the clock in my room, I see that it is time to go school. Sighing, I get up and head out of my warm bedroom and head out to the frigid cold.

When I get closer to the school, I see Mike waiting by his car. He looked really nervous or scared about something. As I begin to get closer, he notices me and runs towards where I was.

"Hey! There you are!" Mike grins at me.

"Yeah, where else would I go?" I laughed. I notice he is blushing.

"I just wanted to make sure you were going to be here for sure today."

Why would he want to make sure I was going to be here today? Oh there goes those damned butterflies in my stomach. "I wouldn't be anywhere else on a Wednesday." I say confused frowning a little. I look right at him and i can tell he is very nervous about something. Is it me? Jessica? Maybe another random person. I didn't have time to worry about this. I really had to get to class. So I begin to walk towards the front doors until I hear Mike yell.

"Sky wait! I wanted to talk to you about something." He looked very flush.

"I'm sorry but can it wait? I really need to get into class. I didn't finish my homework so I need to finish it. We can talk in Bio, is that OK?" I asked hurriedly. He looked disappointed, but agreed none the less.

I pretty much ran to my desk and tried to do the last bit of my homework before the teacher walked in to the class. I'm almost done when I hear the chair beside me pull out and someone sit down. I look up and see Emmett there smiling down at me. Deciding to just start going with my flow, I flash him a bright smile. I notice him looking down and seeing I still haven't finished my work yet.

He smirks and asks "Do you need any help with that?"

I look at him and he looks amused. _Ah what the hell, might as well._ "Sure, I don't get some of this." He smiles and snatches my paper from me. For the next ten minutes Emmett does his best to guide me through the worksheet. After what feels like eternity, I get done just as Mr. Avers walks in.

"Thank you so much Emmett. I couldn't get this done without you." I whispered and smiled.

"You know you owe me right?" He snickers. I look up at him and see he has a very mischievous gleam in his eye. Oh God! what did he have in mind?! I think he could tell I was freaking out about it and all I hear is a booming laugh and Emmett looking at me like I was crazy.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask him scared of what he will say.

He grinned at me and said softy. "Talk to Edward, and be nice."

Talk to Edward? Why would he ask me something like that? Be nice? I am always nice! But honestly why would he ask me that? Did he know something that I don't? Or am I really mean to Edward? I don't even talk to him! Unfortunately I didn't get time to ask him.

"OK settle down and pass your homework up to the front of the class!" Mr. Avers barked to the class. So the rest of the class period I tried my best to pay attention, but found myself thinking about what Emmett said.

Fifty grooling minutes later class was out and I was off to my other torturous class. Thank God I only had that class with Jasper, and he never paid any attention to me. So I was safe. The rest of my second period class went by without a hitch. We did our work in silence with no interruptions. But I knew my Biology class, I wasn't going to be as lucky.

As I walked into class, I started to get those butterflies back. _Why can't they go away! _I tried to calm myself as I walked over to my seat. As I sat down I looked next me and noticed Edward wasn't paying attention to me. I was relieved, than kind of sad at the same time. I didn't get to dwell on it when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sky, how are you?" Mike asked.

I looked at him for a minute than answered. "Good, and you?"

He started to look nervous again. "Remember you said we can talk in Biology."

_Oh yeah! I do remember!_ "Yeah, what did you want to talk about?" I looked at him and realized he was slightly shaking.

"I wanted to know what you were going to do on Saturday." He asked.

"Um, I don't think I have anything planned why?" I started to get the feeling he was going to ask me something.

"Would you like to go to Port Angeles with me on Saturday?" He started to fidget with his sleeves on his jacket.

I was taken back for a short moment before I responded. "Like on a date?" He couldn't mean a date could he? But by the way he was acting nervous I knew thats what he meant.

"Yeah, thats exactly what I meant." I didn't know what to say. I haven't been on a date in a long time. I'm not so sure I really wanted to but honestly how bad could it go?

"Sure, I'll go with you on this date." I said playfully. The minute I said that I thought I heard a growl come from Edward. Was he mad?

"R-really? Oh thank you Sky! I promise you wont regret it!" With that he leaned over my desk and kissed my cheek. I instantly blushed and put my head down.

I chanced a look at Edward and saw him glaring at me and Mike. Mike didn't seem to notice or care that he was glaring. Mike just skipped to his seat with a big smile on his face. When Mike left I turned to Edward to talk to him, and he just turned away from me. I didn't understand why he was so upset. _It's not like he likes me._ I turned away angrily and ignored him. So much for trying to talk and be nice to him. Through all of class I could feel him look at me. I wasn't for two seconds going to let Edward get to me.

With five minutes of left of class Mr. Banter decided to give us a break and talk to the others. Instantly Mike came and pulled a chair next to me.

"So, what would you like to do on our 'date' Sky?" He looked over at Edward with what looked like a smirk. Edward looked at him with a look of pure loath.

"I don't know. What were you thinking?" I was starting to feel like I made a big mistake saying yes. Before he could answer the bell rang.

"I'll call you tonight, OK?"

"Sure, talk to you later Mike." And before I could even get out the door, Edward pushed by me and practically ran down the hall. It seemed like I wasn't going to ever do anything right towards him. _Stupid boy._

E.P.O.V.

This last week has been so dreadful. Trying to stay away from Sky, is starting to become hell. I don't know how much longer I can go on with this. At school I see her, and at home I think about her. It doesn't help my problems much that Alice keeps putting that damn vision in my head. I swear Alice wants me to go crazy. She practically threw the image of Sky right in my face every chance that she got. Then some how Alice got Emmett to help in her little plot. I really don't want to go through this again. It was tough enough when Bella refused to except me for what I was. What if Sky does the same thing? I just couldn't bare it. But this is starting to really get ridiculous! Next thing you know, Alice might be trying to recruit Rosalie! I looked over at Rosalie, and she was just glaring at me. OK_ so maybe Alice wont try and get Rosalie._

At school it was a hundred times worse than what Alice could throw at me. In school, all the guys think about Sky thirty times more than they ever thought of Bella. Especially that Mike Newton. It seems all he thinks about is Sky. The stuff he thinks about about her, makes me want to rip his head off. I hate him with the fiery pits of hell. All of the other guys in the school, they still fantasize about her, but it was easy to ignore.

I was interrupted by Alice saying something.

"Edward? I think you should really talk to Sky today." Alice said looking down at her nails.

"Why do you want me to talk to her so bad?" I asked irritated. That had to be like the twentieth time Alice has told me that.

"I would really like to become friends with her. You know, she will be my best friend right?" Alice asked looking up from her nails. All I did was shake my head at her. She always thought people were going to be her friend. _You know its true Edward. Can't deny it anymore. Just..except it._ Alice's thoughts were very calm. I just pretended that I didn't hear her. No one else really had anything to think about, except Esme. She was always thinking that she really wanted to see me happy. Just like Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Like her and Carlisle.

All of a sudden I hear a gasp, and saw Alice with a far away look in her eyes.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper looked concerned. I looked at her trying to see what she was seeing, but before I could try and pry into her head, she started to sing the alphabet backwards. _What the hell?_

"What did you see Alice?" Rosalie asked. She smiled, skipped off and yelled "Oh it was nothing!" We all looked at each other with the same thought. What did Alice see that she didn't want us to know.

All too soon it was time to go to school. It was one of those days I wish it was sunny out.

As I parked in the school parking lot, I noticed Alice jump out and take Emmett with her far away from me. _I bet she doesn't want me to hear what she is talking about with Emmett. Whatever._ Deciding to just ignore everyone, I take out my i pod and start to listen to it. I didn't notice anyone walking by or hear anyone's thoughts. I didn't even see Sky walk past me.

As I entered gym class, I couldn't help but hear Newton thinking about asking someone out. I was just going to ignore him until I heard him think Sky's name. _Is he going to try and ask Sky out? No, she wouldn't accept if he did. Would she?_ I felt like a war was going on in my head. I had to talk to her before HE could get to Sky.

Through the rest of gym and my next class, I was just focused on what I was going to say to Sky. It felt like class dragged on for what seemed like forever. Soon enough it was time for Biology. Walking through the halls I heard Newton battling it out with how he was going to go about asking Sky out. I was getting more angry as I listened to him. I just couldn't stop listening!

Entering Biology, I realize it's just Newton and myself. _God! he is so weird!_ I turn to look at Newton and notice he was looking right at me. _What the hell is he looking at?_ I look at him right in the eyes and just glare daggers. _If looks could kill._ And with that he turns around and looks at the front of the class. I was tempted to rip his head off right now. To bad Sky picked that moment to grace us with her presence. Newton instantly lit up when she walked in the room.

Sky looked at Newton and smiled the most beautiful, brilliant smile I have ever seen. _God she is so beautiful. _She walks by and sits in her seat. Just as she sits down Newton springs and starts to talk to her.

"Hey Sky, how are you?" Newton asked sweetly.

"Good and you?" The angel beside me said.

_Oh shit! She forgot! _"Remember you said we could talk in Biology." _She couldn't forget that quickly could she?! Thank God she is hot. I don't need a girl who is smart._

I wanted to rip his throat out when he thought that about Sky.

"Yeah, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to know what you were going to do on Saturday."

"Um, I don't think I have anything planned why?" _He's going to ask me out isn't he? _

"Would you like to go to Port Angeles with me on Saturday?" Mike started to fidget. _Please say yes. Please say yes!_ Damn did he sound pathetic in his head.

_Did he just ask me out?_ "Like on a date?"

"Yeah, thats exactly what I meant." _God she's going to say no._

_Sure why the hell not. How bad could it go?_ "Sure, I'll go with you on this date." Was she really being flirty right now?! I couldn't help but growl a bit. _What's his problem?_ Sky looked at me and frowned. Damn! I think she heard me!

"R-really? Oh thank you Sky! I promise you wont regret it!" Mike practically jumped up and down. Then I saw him lean over our table and kiss her on the cheek!

Sky looked over at me and I couldn't help but glare at her and that moron. When Newton left, Sky turned towards me to I think talk but I turned away and looked out the window.

_I don't know why he is so upset for. It's not like he likes me._ Sky's thoughts were very bitter. It made me cringe. Boy, how wrong she was. After she turned back to the front of the class, I couldn't help but look at her. I could tell she wasn't going to even give me the time of day. I really messed up.

With five minutes of class left Mr. Banter let us just chill and talk to friends. I started to turn towards Sky but then here comes Newton pulling up a chair smiling.

"So, what would you like to do on our 'date' Sky?" Mike looked at me and smirked. I was going to kill him.

"I don't know. What were you thinking?" _I think I made a big mistake. _Sky thought and bit her bottom lip. Thank the Gods the bell rang before he could answer.

"I'll call you tonight OK?"

"Sure, talk to you later Mike." Sky said and started out the door. But before she could get out I gently shoved her out of the way. As I was walking I heard Sky think. _Stupid boy._

I decided that I had enough of school and ditched the rest of the day.


	5. The Date

**Thank you so much for all the views and the review I got for my last chapter. IT so made my day! THANKIES! **

**OK so you all know by now to review and help me with what you would like to happen in this story. I will try and put some more drama and action in here. All I need is the help.**

**To my beta midaydreamer...I MISS YA! Hurry back! :( **

**DICLAMIER: I still do not own Twilight *sigh. But I do own any characters that I made up.**

Chapter 5

Through the rest that Thursday and Friday, I was getting really nervous for my date with Mike. The only thing that came good out of this was Mike always walked with me to school, carried my back pack, and talked to me through out the day. The downside was of course Edward stupid Cullen didn't even look at me or acknowledge my existence. I really didn't know what was going on or why he was acting like that. It didn't make any sense. Then on top of it all, Jessica was being a complete and udder bitch towards me. I didn't know why until Friday when Lauren came up to me and demanded me to back off of Mike and cancel the date. Of course I told her where she could stick it and left her in the hallway. Only at lunch did I realize I pretty much became enemy number one. The only people talking to me where Mike, Angela, and Tyler. Later that day I found out that Jessica liked Mike and was super pissed at me for agreeing to go out on a date with him. If I knew that she liked him I wouldn't have even agreed to this date. I might have saved me all the trouble I was going through. So you can imagine how relieved I was when Saturday came and I could get this over with.

Sighing I got up and decided that if I was going to do this then I might as well do it the right way. So I took a very long shower, straightened my hair, and put all my smelly goods on. Now make up wasn't that big of a deal. A little eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow and of course some lip gloss. The hard decision was what I was going to wear. I think I went through at least 10 different outfits before I decided on a pair of fitted faded jeans and a tight but still loose enough white sweater, and a pair of heeled boots. Just as I was making sure I had everything, the doorbell rang and my sister yelled, "Sky! Mike's here!". Sighing I take one last look in the mirror and head downstairs. I had butterflies yet again in my stomach. And of course the last time I had this feeling Mike asked me out and all hell broke loose. I just prayed to whatever was out there that everything would be OK.

Getting downstairs I see that Mike is actually dressed really nice. He was wearing blue jeans, sneakers and a black sweater. _Wow he cleans up good._ I couldn't believe it. He actually looked handsome. My mind started to think that it might be a good date.

Exiting my house and getting into his car, I ask Mike where we were exactly going.

"I thought that we would go to the movie and then out to dinner."

_Typical date._"Yeah, that sounds good. What movie is playing?"

"Um, I thought we could go see something scary." Mike looked at me with a sly grin.

"OK that sounds good." I knew he just wanted to try and get close to me.

All the way to Port Angeles Mike kept on talking about football this, football that. What his favorite teams were. EVERYTHING sports! It was driving me absolutely mad! _GOD just shut up!_ I yelled in my head. I just glared at him. Obviously he didn't notice because he kept talking more.

When we finally make it to Port Angeles, Mike couldn't find the movie theater.

"DAMN! I swear it was right around this corner!" Mike practically yelled.

"Do you want to stop and I'll call the theater and ask for directions?" I asked.

"I guess you are going to have to if we want to go." Mike looked rather put out about asking for directions. So as I start to dial the theater's number my phone dies!

"Um, my phone just died. So I don't think I can call." I told Mike.

Mike looked at me hard and said, "Well, I guess we are just going to have to try and find it ourselves." Then he sighed and started to head down the road.

An hour later we STILL haven't found the theater and were ready to give up when low and behold there was the theater!

"About damn time." Mike glares out the windshield. "So shall we still go?"

"Sure." We park the car and walk towards the theater, but for some reason I had the feeling that someone was watching me. Shaking it off as my imagination, I walk side by side with Mike into the movie.

Walking up to the movie teller, we tell her that we need two tickets to this movie.

"That will be $12 please." So Mike digs through his pockets and for the life of him couldn't find his money.

"Shit! I forgot my money!" Mike looks at me pleading.

"I don't have enough for the movie and dinner." I couldn't believe that he wanted me to pay for everything! _This is some shit!_

"OK, never mind on the tickets. We will just go to dinner." Mike's voice dripping with sadness.

Man this 'date' was turning out to be the worst date in history. To bad it wasn't over. So we walk back to his car, and at this point I am so done with this that I just want to go home. To bad my stomach protested.

Sighing I turn to Mike and say, "Lets go to dinner now."

"OK" Mike says happily. I just glared at him. _And I was actually looking forward to this?_ I mentally kicked myself.

On the way to the restaurant, it was silent. Not Mike or I talked to each other. I just couldn't believe everything that was happening tonight. It was like a nightmare date! Everything that went wrong so far, has gone wrong. This dinner was going to be the make or break point. If one more thing went wrong I would cry.

So finally we get to this nice French restaurant and I am pretty starving. It actually looked like it was a nice place. _Mike didn't do such a bad job picking a place to eat at least._ But before we get out Mike grabs me by my hand and looks at me sadly.

"Whats wrong?" I asked confused.

"I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for everything that has gone on today. I feel so bad. I should have remembered my wallet, but I was in such a hurry I guess I spaced." He really looked like he was sorry.

_DAMN! How can I stay mad!_ "It's OK Mike. I completely understand, and don't worry! At least we have a story to tell." I try and say cheerfully. I see him look up at me and give a small smile. Hopefully we can enjoy the rest of our time.

We make our way into the restaurant and a very pretty hostess walks up and starts to eyeball Mike hardcore. _Bitch._ And what does Mike do? Just stares at her and smirks. What the Fuck?

"Hi there. Just the two of you?" The hostess asked us but mostly just Mike.

"Yes please." And he winked at her. So she gets ahead of us and walks right behind her looking at her ass. I just glare daggers at his head. God he is just a moron! She sits us down and asks us if we would like anything to drink. Yet again not even looking at me. As Mike talks to her I look around the restaurant and I spot someone with bronze colored hair and topaz colored eyes. Edward. My night couldn't get any worse could it? And he wasn't alone. His sister Alice is with him. I quickly advert my eyes and look down at the menu.

"What's wrong Sky?" For the first time tonight he actually looked concerned.

"Nothing." That's all I say. To bad Mike happened to see them.

"What the hell are THEY doing here?" He hissed. I look at who he is talking about and yep its the Cullen's.

"I have no idea. Like I care." I said disinterested. Mike looks at me and says.

"Cullen is looking at you." I look up at Mike and WOW if looks could kill Edward would be dead right now.

So I look over and sure enough Edward is staring right at me. I can't make out his expression though. But I quickly look away and wait for the waitress.

Ten minutes later She comes back and gets our order. By this time I can feel like someone is staring holes in my head. I know who it is so there isn't a point in acknowledging him. Another ten minutes later our food arrives. _Thank God!_ I couldn't wait to chow down. Mike and I make small talk for awhile, but it seems to awkward now. We are almost done with our dinner when the waitress comes up to Mike and hands him something. _You have GOT to be kidding me!_ That stupid bitch gave him her number! When I see him stick it in his pocket something inside me just snaps.

"What the fuck is that about?! Your getting other girls number when you are out on a DATE! How shallow." I start to make my way up when Mike grabs my arm and shoves me in my seat. I look at him for a minute and he is fuming.

"What the fuck is my problem? What the fuck is your problem?! Yea I got a girls number but what does it matter, we aren't dating!" That did it, and he knew it.

"Then you shouldn't have asked me out. I thought you were different. Apparently your not!" With that I throw my money on the table and storm out of the restaurant. But unlucky me Mike is right behind me. He catches up fast and grabs my hand.

"Sky, please I am so sorry. You were completely right. That was very wrong of me to do that when I am out with you." He looks at me pleading me to forgive him.

"Fine, whatever lets just go." And I stalk off towards his car.

When we get to his car I look over at the restaurant's door and notice Alice and Edward coming out. But before I could look on Mike opens my door for me and gestures for me to get in. I just begin to slide into the seat when Mike slams the door on my right leg. I look up at him and let out a ear piercing scream. Mike hurries up and opens the passenger side door. I grab my hurt leg and start to cry.

"Oh my God Sky! I'm so sorry! I didn't notice your leg was still hanging out." He looked pale and green. Through the tears I glare at him. All of the sudden I begin to feel faint.

"What the hell did you do Newton!"

I recognize that voice. It's Edward's voice. I look up at him still clutching my leg and tears streaming down my face.

"I didn't do anything! She didn't pull her leg in fast enough." Mike said defensively.

"Edward, we need to get her to a hospital. It might be broken." Alice's worried voice comes through.

"Broken?" I whisper softly. _I don't want it to be broken!_

Edward leans down by me and says softly, "It might be. That's why we need to get you to the hospital." Edward pulls me close to him and genitally picks me up and cradles me in his arms. I look up at him and I see that he is very worried. _Why is he worried about me?_

"Alice get the car and pull it around here please." Edward demanded and Alice was off. "It will be alright. I promise nothing will happen with me here." I couldn't help but just shake my head and rest on him. He stroked my hair and whispered to me that everything will be fine. Through the whole thing Mike didn't say a thing. He just looked at me smiling weakly.

No more than five minutes later Alice was back with Edwards car and I was already in the car getting ready to go when..

"Hey! I'm not letting you take Sky!" Mikes voice rang through angry. Edward looked at me for a moment before turning around and stepping closer to Mike.

"Yeah, I am taking her. I'm sure the hell not letting her go anywhere with you." Edward snapped.

Mike takes a step closer and glares right at Edward. "And why not? I'm not going to hurt her!"

Edward snorted and shot back. "Oh? Just like you didn't hurt her five minutes ago?" Mike was speechless and took an involuntary step backwards. "That's what I thought." and with that Edward was in the driver's seat speeding away.

Half way back to Forks, Alice spoke up. "Are you OK Edward?" Alice looked very worried for her brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine just pissed at Newton." Edward spoke softy. Alice just shook her head and went back to trying to help my leg.

"OW! That hurts!"

Alice just smiled and said. "Well on the bright side I don't think its broken." and she touched the exact same spot.

"OWWWWW!" I glare at the small girl beside me. All she does is grin at me. I try to move away from her but she just grabs me and holds on a little tighter.

"Now Sky, you don't want to strain that leg anymore than is necessary." Trying to mock a mother scolding her child.

"Buuttt! This is uncomfortable." I whine. And it was very uncomfortable. I had my back on the door with the window crank against my back and my leg on Alice's lap. She just grins bigger and ignores me. "Fine! If that's how it's going to be then OK!" I pout. Edward looks back at me and laughs. _It's not funny!_ I heard Edward laugh more.

E.P.O.V.

I couldn't help but laugh at Sky. She just looked so damn adorable pouting. Plus it took my mind off of that dumb ass Newton. How could he slam her leg in the door? If he actually paid attention to her maybe she wouldn't have a hurt leg.

When we were at the restaurant Alice had a vision that Mike was going to hurt Sky. When Sky stormed out of the restaurant, I tried to follow but Alice pulled me back and shook her head no. I growled at her and told her to let me go, but she said we couldn't interfere. So I reluctantly went and paid our bill. On our way outside I can see Newton and Sky arguing about something. Then she gets into the car and of course Newton was looking at another girl and he slammed Sky's leg in the door. All I hear is an ear piercing scream and I'm running towards her. When I get there I see Sky grabbing her leg for dear life and Newton just standing there like an idiot. Newton tries to tell Sky that he is sorry but she just glares at him.

"What the hell did you do Newton!"

"I didn't do anything! She didn't pull her leg in fast enough." I couldn't believe that he was actually blaming Sky for this! But before I could say anything Alice spoke.

"Edward, we need to get her to a hospital. It might be broken."

I look at Sky and she whispers, "Broken?" I felt so bad. If Alice would have let me stop her then I wouldn't have to see that pained look on this beautiful girls face.

I lean down and tell her softly that it might be. I pull her into my lap and start to stroke her hair trying to calm her down. She looks up at me and I couldn't help but give a small smile. _Why is he worried about me?_ Sky thought. I look over at Alice and tell her to go get the car. She runs off and no more than five minutes later Alice is back. "It will be alright. I promise nothing will happen with me here." I don't know why I said that but it seemed to help her heart rate go down. Then I felt her head rest on my chest. It took everything in me to not kiss her right then and there. When Alice stops the car, I grab Sky and gently put her in the back seat. But then Newton had to open his mouth.

"Hey! I'm not letting you take Sky!" I step closer to him and growl.

"Yeah, I am taking her. I'm sure the hell not letting her go anywhere with you." HE takes a step closer and says.

"And why not? I'm not going to hurt her!" WOW he is an idiot.

"Oh? Just like you didn't hurt her five minutes ago?" Mike seemed stunned and took a step back. "That's what I thought." I turn away from Newton and get into the car. Alice finally got my attention with mentally yelling at me to slow down. For about 20 minutes it was silent until Alice said.

"Are you OK Edward?" I take a glimpse at Sky and say that I was fine. So Alice didn't push it and went back to Sky's hurt leg.

"OW! That hurts!" I hear and almost run into a truck. I notice Alice is smiling and she mentally tells me it's OK. I take a look at Sky and see she is glaring daggers at Alice. But Alice just kept smiling and said.

"Well on the bright side I don't think its broken."

"OWWWWW!"

"Now Sky, you don't want to strain that leg anymore than is necessary." Alice sounded so motherly. I couldn't help but laugh. I knew that these two were going to be very good friends. _At least Alice will get her best friend she always wanted._

"Buuttt! This is uncomfortable." She sounded like such a little child. I laughed harder, and Alice ignores her smiling brightly. "Fine! If that's how it's going to be then OK!" Sky started to pout. I just laughed even harder. _It's not funny!_

I think thats all we needed to make this situation less awkward. When we made it to the Forks hospital Sky was still pouting and mumbling. I call Carlisle and tell him that he needs to come out here. By the time I hang up he is already out by the car. _What's wrong son?_ I motion towards the back. Carlisle opened the door and saw Sky sitting there.

"What happened?" Carlisle looks over at Alice.

"That Mike newton kid slammed Sky's leg in the door."

Carlisle looks down at Sky, "Is that what happened?" Sky shook her head yes. "OK Edward, do you think you can carry Sky into the building?"

I walk over to Sky and pick her up. "Sure can."

"I can walk myself thank you very much." Sky huffed. And folded her arms around her.

"I don't think that is a good idea Sky. Something might be tore or fractured. So you just need let me help you." I smirked at her. She glares at me and sticks her tongue out at me. _Stupid Edward._ I just smiled.


End file.
